Fire and Tulips
'Mission Details' *'Date': 11/05/2013 *'Submitted by': Kiyoshi Satou *'Rank': C *'Overseer': Viggerous *'Recapper': Viggerous *'QP Reward': 2 *'Ryo Reward': 1000 'Ninja Team' *Mentsuyu Uzumaki *Jace & Fawkes 'Mission Profile' NB - We took a 45 minute break, Jace failed to return, Rained in the Mission, option to return to it later if he comes back online - Viggerous 11/05/13 2000hrs GMT+1 'Goal:' To help protect the locals in the Land of Fire 'Story:' The Land of Fire has been experiencing a large series of robberies in small hamlets and villages, a roving gang of miscreants and rogues are preying on the weak. Konoha has sent groups of genin to put a stop to these attacks and to protect the local populace 'Mission Recap': The two ninja are walking along a road in the Land of Fire, they converse and are making small talk, Jace's bird, Fawkes however breaks the conversation with a screech, a plume of smoke dominates the sky, the stench stinging at their noses. They rush on ahead down the road, until they come across a stone wall with its gate smashed and broken in. They pair enter cautiously, fearing that something of ill will has occured here. As the walk up the stone path, they see that some scuffle has occured her, the garden is tramped and ruined, there appears to be weapons lying around and lots of footprints, signs of a struggle. At the end of the path a wooden house has been set abalze, the frame is all that stands, it is balckened and the top floor has been destroyed by fire, smoke is billowing out into the sky still. A quick investiagating of the outside yields no real clues as to what has occured. The young genin decide to enter the house, it is heavily damaged and the rooms are destroyed. The back wall is totally removed but opens out into a garden full of tulips. The ninja hear a faint grown and Ment discovers a young woman face down in the mud, she is beaten and bruised but alive. he applies some medical jutsu to her and she stirs awake, gasping for water. from the undergrowth two drunks emerge and attack the pair. They are quickly dispatched by the ninja, ment is able to cut and shock one of them, while Jace and fawkes dual strike the same man, he can not take this combined attack and is severely wounded. His partner too plastered tosses a explsoive tag at the group, the nin are able to evade, Ment grabbing the woman and leaping to safety. The other drunk is not so lucky and is killed in the blast. Ment uses lightning shock at the remaining man, who is too concerned with drinking, the blast knocks him backwards and he spills and drops his booze everywhere. Jace then hits the man with red hot embers and the liquor soaked man is englfed in fire and burns to death. The women pleads with Ment to find her son, before she passes out once again. Category:Mission